Friends in 1918
by itunes
Summary: What if Alice and Bella where best friends before they where both changed and Alice left? What will Bella do if she saw Alice with the Cullns?
1. Chapter 1

I layed in my bed thinking. Thinking about 1918 the time I was alive. The time I was human and not a vampire. I was also thinking about my best friend. Alice. Alice Brandon. She was also human until that horrible night.

_Flash back_

_Alice come on we need to get home its 20 minutes till 10:00 I said. _

_Bella! Do you realize how important this is? I LOST MY SHOE AND IT'S IN THE SEWER! _

_Alice. I complained. It's too dangerous I mean we can get hurt and you don't know what lives down there. _

_Come on Bella it will be quick. Alice wined__._

_End of flash back_

It was quick alright I thought. I got out of bed and went to the living room. Still thinking about Alice. Oh how I miss Alice my best friend. Alice how could you leave me.

_Weren't we best friends?_

_Flash back _

_Fine I said but we need to be quick we don't want our parents to be worried__.__ Alice just smiled and said quick is my middle name._

_I know Alice you are like a pixie on a sugar rush._

_We just laughed. When we finally reached the bottom of the sewer Alice yelled that she saw it. Yep there it was the small pink boot. But there was something in the shadows. It was shaped as a person__,__ a man. Then the shadow came closer and closer until you saw the man instead of the shadow._

_End of flash back_

Ummm I groaned. I need to stop thinking and go hunting. Then I remembered that I need to pack because I'm moving tomorrow. People are starting to wonder why a 17 year old girl is living by herself. I wonder why they won't believe what I keep telling them. That my parents died in a fire. The story is true but the time of their death was not. They died when I was 15 and so did Alice's parents. Alice and I lived together. She was like my sister. But I need to stop thinking about that. Because I'm moving to the most boring place on Earth tomorrow.

_Forks__Washington_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good bye, my sweet Rome," I whisperd as i got on my jet. It was a peaceful night and if I could cry I would be crying up a storm right now. It was 11:11 and I made a wish. I wished that I could see Alice again. I knew that it would take a while for me to get to Forks, Washington so I thought I should remind my slef what happend that night, the last time I saw Alice human.

_*flash back*_

The man was tall maybe 6 foot 5. He was thin and whore black pants and a white t-shirt that was ripped in the selves and was stand with... was that ketchup? He had blond hair and looked in his 20s. He was pale and was beautiful. His eyes were red and something was dripping from his chin. I realized what his shirt was stand with. Blood. Then, I looked around us and saw dead body's everywhere. He laughed and came to us. Alice and I started to run to the ladder, but he stopped us in one move. Wow. He's fast. Something tells me we won't get home on time, I thought. We screamed. The man said, "My name is Jackson. I'm sorry to say that I can't let you live now that you found me and my home." He smirked. Alice and I begged for our lives but he just smiled and shook his head no. He ran to me and bit my neck. Then, he did the same to Alice. We fell on the floor and everything went black...

I could not see anything but I felt warm. It felt so nice I had to be sleeping. It began to feel too warm, hot, very hot, I was burning. OW! What did I do to deserve this? It felt like it lasted for ever and I wondered if Alice felt this or was she dead. When I woke, it was dark, but I could see everything so clearly. I ran to Alice and woke her up too. She blinked a couple times before got up and hugged me. We asked each other if we were okay. We stayed together for four months drinking animal blood and hiding from people. We found out that we sparkle in sunlight, so we had to avoid it. Then, on the fifth month, Alice was gone and I never saw her again.

*End of flash back*

When I came back from my thoughts, I was at Forks. I got out of the jet and went to my house in the woods. After I dropped off my stuff, I drove to school in my black Porsche and arrived at Forks High School. I took my schedule and saw that my first class was Biology. I walked in five minutes early and looked at my classes.

_Bella Marie Swan _

_Junior class of 2015_

1. Biology  
2. Physical education _  
__3. Calculus__  
__4. History  
5. Litterateur__  
__~Lunch~  
6. __Art__  
__7. __Music__  
__8. __Study Hall_

_A days Monday, Tuesday, and Friday 1-8_

_B days Wednesdays 1,3,5,7_

_C day Thursdays 2,4,6__  
_  
After I memorized my classes it was time for class to start. A boy with reddish-brown hair sat next to me. He looked like me, only he had black eyes instead of gold. The only reason I know this is because he could not stop staring at me and if I was human I would be blushing deeply right now. The teacher assigned us partners and I got this guy named Edward Cullen. Turns out, the guy sitting next to me was Edward. Great. We finished our project pretty fast so we had five minutes left to talk.  
"Hi, I'm Bella," I said.  
"Hello. I'm Edward," was his reply. I already knew that.  
We just sat there in silence until he invited me to sit with him and his family at lunch.  
"Wow.. thanks," I responded. The bell rang after that and so I walked to my next class. P.E.

_**I would like to thank Hollytallon for revising my story. :[ :)**_


End file.
